


Explaining Playtime Could Be Worse Podfic

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, sex with kids at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of the story Explaining Playtime Could Be Worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explaining Playtime Could Be Worse Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Explaining Playtime Could Be Worse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50759) by Not_a_Mastermind. 



> Just a little Podfic

Here is a podfic of the story Explaining Playtime Could Be Worse.  
Link by mediafire  
MP3 (4.99 MB)  
length 5:30

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/31k3o6c6ysooi2o/Explaining_Playtime_Could_be_Worse.mp3


End file.
